Forever Together
by NaylorWay2015
Summary: After a whole year together, Jonny thinks that they should do something special for their anniversary.


Jac stood at the nurses station, dressed in the necessary blue scrubs and leaning down checking over patient files. Jonny watched as some slipped from her grasp, he had been building up the courage to ask her for the last five minutes. But now seemed as good a time as any.

He ran over to help her, bending down and helping her slot the correct pages in to the corresponding folders. A smile graced his features as he heard her mutter something under her breath, most likely obscenities. After Jac had placed the folders on to the desk Jonny finally made his move. Sliding his arms around her waist from behind and resting them on her toned abdomen. Luckily it was well in to the night shift and they were the only ones on the deserted ward.

Jonny rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. Jac couldn't help it, a small smile sneaked on to her mouth as she placed her own hands on top of his.

"I love you Jac." He whispered into her ear before kissing it gently. "So much." Jac narrowed her eyes slightly before speaking her mind.

"Okay Maconie, what's your angle?" She said wriggling out of his embrace. Jonny felt a little intimidated by Jac's icy demeanor, but then again he was used to it. He placed his hands on the side of her waist, stepping closer to her, relived when she didn't shake him off. "Well, as you know, we have been together for quite a while now, and after doing a quick calculation in my little nursey brain, came to the conclusion that precisely two days from now will be our one year anniversary. So-"

"This isn't a proposal is it?" Jac questioned, her voice flat and emotionless.

"No, No!" Jonny laughed tightening his grip on her waist. "More of a proposition." Jac's eyes narrowed in to a suspicious expression.

"What kind of proposition? Not the pitter patter of tiny feet kind, is it?" Jonny smiled slightly, tightening his grip of her small waist.

"No, no there's plenty of time for all that!" He smiled placing a small kiss on her soft lips. "I just meant that we could do something special, to celebrate our first year! First of many I should hope!" He kissed her once more. "And I know that we are supposed to be working but I booked us the day off and have arranged some fun activities for us to do together." He said optimistically, gazing in to her deep green eyes.

"What kind of fun activities?" She had many questions, wandering what the heck he had planned.

"It's a surprise my dear, please just say yes." He moved his hands off her waist and moved them up to cup her face, kissing her more deeply this time. "Because I love you Jac, and I hope you love me."

Jac remained silent for a few moments looking icy before she spoke "OK Maconie I'll do it, but it had better not involve any spas or golf!" She joked, "now get back to work nursey!" She joked making sure nobody was watching, she then slapped his bum for good measure.

Jonny giggled playfully, "Yes sir!" He pronounced before leaning closer. "I love you Naylor." He smiled before turning around to walk away.

"Oh and nurse Maconie!" She shouted checking once again nobody was listening. "I love you too." She said placing a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

* * *

It was 9:30 on the morning of Jac and Jonny's one year anniversary. Jonny was the first to stir. He opened his eyes blearily finding himself tangled in the body of his beautiful lover, he glanced over at the clock before realizing that in fact he was completely naked, reminding him of how they spent the last few hours of last night. He looked down to see his girlfriend sleeping soundly, her face softened by the lack of a frown and make-up.

It was time to put his plan in to action. He pulled the covers off of him and slid out of the spacious double bed, being extra careful not to wake his dozing other half. He slowly padded out of the bedroom, pulling on a pair of joggers. As he left he grabbed the pair of green fluffy socks that Mo had bought him for his birthday earlier that year.

Jonny made his way to the garage, and unlocked the slightly battered Ford that he had owned for a few years. He opened the small draw that sat under the passenger seat. He pulled out the small bag of gifts that he had bought for Jac. He had hiddent them in the place that he knew she wouldn't check, they had been travelling to work in her shiny BMW together for weeks now.

As the male moved back in to the kitchen he set about making her favourite breakfast, although she would never admit it, pancakes with bananas and maple syrup.

As the pancakes hardened on the hob Jonny reached in to his wallet and took out the tickets. He hoped that she would enjoy this little day out that he had planned, as he really had been planning it for a long time.

* * *

At 10:30 the feast was finally prepared. Jonny set down the tray at the foot of the bed and perched on the side. He gently leant down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips to rouse her from her slumber. A small smile crept on to her face as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Happy anniversary beautiful." Jonny whispered kissing her deeply.

"Happy anniversary Nursey." Jac joked leaning her forehead against her boyfriends. "Hey you made pancakes!" She smiled.

"Of course." He grinned. "I know how much you love them!" She smiled coyly. "But first these!" Jonny reached down and picked up the small bag before handing it to her. Jac looked at him bemused, she had never down this 'couples' thing before. "Open it!" Jac opened the small gift back to reveal three packages wrapped in silver paper.

"Mo wrapped them for me." He admitted.

"I can tell! You've never been one for neatness!" She laughed. "Thank you, Jonny." She said genuinely as Jonny placed his hand on her bare arm.

"Hurry up and open them!"


End file.
